


Our Father.

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, silly drabbly thing. 

## Our Father.

by Shropshire

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville isn't mine and there's no coal there. 

Warnings: Well, blasphemy, I guess. Don't read if you have any large flat stones and a fake beard. Slash very faint. 

* * *

"Dad. I have to say, this comes as a surprise. I kind of expected you to be..." 

"In the basement?" 

Lionel chuckled. 

"The devil's just a flunky, son. Dominic, as a matter of fact. Not a bright lad, but enthusiastic with a pitchfork. No, I'm the Almighty Supreme Ruler of The Universe. God." 

"Well. Good for you." Lex looked around the room. It was of infinite size, white and modern looking, with one single scrawny fern perched oddly on a coffee table. Some angels bustled back and forth with clipboards. 

"So, shouldn't you be, well, nicer to people?" 

More laughter. 

"Lex, Lex. So naive. People are only there for my amusement. It's better than a soap. 

"So, if I'm the Son of God..." 

" _A_ Son of God, Lex, don't get uppity..." 

"What does that make Clark? The AntiChrist?" Lex pictured Clark on a tricycle, with a look of deep concentration as he pedalled. 

Lionel laughed even more. 

"No, no son. He's a temptation in the Wilderness. A very pretty one, if I may say myself- which I can, because I'm God- and you're failing. Count yourself lucky that _your_ wilderness is only metaphorical." 

"And occasionally electrical." Lex glared. 

"Now, Lex don't get upset. Here, take a look." Lionel clapped his hands and the universe in all its glory was laid out before them. It was the most utterly breathtaking sight, each star and planet, each river and mountain, wonderfully crisp, clear and beautiful. 

"Magnificent, isn't it? Someday, son, this will all be yours." Lionel patted Lex affectionately on the shoulder. 

"But, Dad, aren't you immortal?" 

"Totally immortal, isn't it great?" He shrugged. "I just always wanted to say that." 


End file.
